There You'll Be
by David William Cooper
Summary: Mulder and Scully are back together...done to the tune of the Faith Hill song "There You'll Be"


Title: There You'll Be  
  
Author: David William Cooper  
  
E-Mail: Doctor_Hannibal_Lector@Hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Category: Vingette, MSR  
  
Keywords: Angst, Season Nine  
  
Spoliers: All Nine Years...Don't Read If You Don't Wanna Know!  
  
Detication: To my bestfriends Dana, Crystal and Mandy. To Jessica Beth for being a great Shipper and Snogger, for anyone who has ever enjoyed The X- Files, to everyone who demands that Mulder and Scully be together...  
  
Summary: A look back at the nine years of the ups and down in Mulder and Scully's relationship to the song, "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill for "Pearl Harbor".  
  
Feedback: Please...I love it.  
  
Archive: Just ask.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing that is X-Files related is mine, it is the wonderful creations of Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen Productions, anything outside that, is mine, and before you use my characters, please ask. Thank you, and thank you Carter for your wonderful characters to use. The lyrics are proptery of Faith and her label...not mine, sorry!  
  
There You'll Be  
  
By  
  
David William Cooper  
  
  
  
Mulder sat alone in his car. He was in deep thought. Should he go and see Dana? It had been over a year since he left and he was dying of the loneliness and isolation of his new life. A life without Dana was like hell. He needed her. He wanted her. Without her he was nothing. He need her to keep his feet on the ground. To show him the way. He need her to show him that anything is possible and damnit that truth is out there. That there is no answer that is impossible to get...that he was someone.  
  
"When I look back on these times...and the dreams that we left behind...I'll be glad because I was blessed to get to have you in my life...when I look back on these days...I'll look and see your face...you were right there for me..."  
  
Dana wandered around her third story apartment room, comptemplating about the events that had lead her to this point in her life. How when she was just a newbie when she meet Mulder. His charm and charisma drew her in. His tenacity impressed her more then anyone had in her life...she loved him, but she could never say that. It would be wrong. It would be a sin! How could she express herself like that? What if he didn't feel the same? And what if when she was diagnosed with terminal cancer he was just being a friend? But that kiss...it was electric. She couldn't deny that he had feelings for her. She was sick as hell and yet he let himself kiss her...share in her pain...  
  
"In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky...in my Heart there will always be a place for you for all my life...I'll keep a part of you with me...and everywhere I am there you'll...and everywhere I am there you'll be...You showed me how it feels to have the sky within my reach...and I will always remember all the strength you gave to me..."  
  
Should he go in? He could see her silhouette. Pacing back and forth like he would do so often and reminiscing on the times that they'd shared over the wonderful years that they had. He thought back to when he was ill and rushed from the artic circle. How she slammed in and took no jackass answer and demanded that he be safe. How her sweet lips tasted when he'd kissed her when she was ill and worried that she may never make it the rest of the way. It was her strength that gave him the will to go on. And in the name of his love for her he drove himself to the edge of his limits. Something he'd never done for anyone in his life. She was special to him. She meant the world. And without her for that damning year was the worst thing in his life. He cried himself on.  
  
"Well you've made me make it through...I owe so much to you...you were right there for me...in my dreams I will always see you soar above the sky...in my Heart there will always be a place for you for all my life...I'll keep a part of you with me...and everywhere I am there you'll...and everywhere I am there you'll be..."  
  
Dana's mind raced with a million memories. She didn't want to go on without Mulder. Life was hell without him and in the end if she wasn't with him she wouldn't want to be with anyone! She had to have him! She'd lost him once...when her friend John had found him dead and she raced back to Jeremiah Smith, who was taken so she was screwed...her life seemed so damn useless...no meaning...she had totally lost then only thing in her life that meant anything and she could do nothing about it. Damnit why did he have to go!? Why!? She wanted to know and her body ached for him, her mind begged her to get to him and her Heart bleed for him...there was no denying it...she needed him...  
  
"Cause I always saw in you my Light...my strength and I wanna thank ya now for all the way you were right there for me...you were right there for me...you were right there for me..in my dreams I will always see you soar above the sky...in my Heart there will always be a place for you for all my life...I'll keep a part of you with me...and everywhere I am there you'll...and everywhere I am there you'll be..."  
  
It was tearing him up inside. He couldn't take it no more. He got out of his car and walked slowly back to Dana. He wasn't too sure if she would accept him back in her life, after what he'd done, but he could only hope. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.  
  
The sound of the knocking at the door made her heart skip a beat. She sullenly made her way to the door and opened it. He was back. His smiling face was a ray of Hope and Light that she'd longed for so long and had to wait. She hugged him and started to cry. He left him go and looked into his teary eyes and brought her lips to his. They locked. It was electric. A surge of pleasure shot through her body and she didn't know what else to do. She smiled and held his head.  
  
"Never give up on a miracle...Fox."  
  
"Cause I always saw in you my Light...my strength and I wanna thank ya now for all the way you were right there for me...you were right there for me...you were right there for me..in my dreams I will always see you soar above the sky...in my Heart there will always be a place for you for all my life...I'll keep a part of you with me...and everywhere I am there you'll...and everywhere I am there you'll be..."  
  
The End 


End file.
